Headlines
by penelopebee
Summary: Madison Paisley had her share of well-kept secrets... until now.
1. Prologue

**Inspiration: **Randomness, actually. I was reading my beloved PerezHilton, and the idea struck me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING.

This is just the... introduction, I guess you could say? Not a real chapter, because those are longer :)

* * *

"No. Effing. Way."

I stood there, on what seemed to be the brink of my sanity, watching the TV set with my jaw resting on the floor from where it fell only a few moments ago.

"Cassie, this _can't_ be happening…" My throat became dry, and I felt my voice crack as I spoke to my best friend. I managed to peel my eyes away from the screen to watch her try to soothe me. Too bad there was nothing that could be done.

"Uh… Maddie, I- I don't know what to say…"

I shook my head, letting it fall down into my hands. I let out a deep sigh and ran my fingers through the soft brown locks of my hair. This just _can't be happening_.

"Did you know about this?" I asked her finally, not moving my head from it's position. I glared at the white carpet under my feet as I listened to her stutter once again.

"N-No, I had absolutely no idea! It was, um, j-just as a surprise to me as it was to you…"

"Liar." I mumbled as I picked myself up from the couch. I walked slowly into the kitchen, still hearing the reporter on the TV gossiping away. I prayed that his mouth would fall off.

"Maddie, I can't believe he would do that to you. I mean, he's my good friend and all, but that was just a low blow. Seriously, could he get anymore pathetic? I don't think so." Cassie was rambling on and on, one of her stupid habits that I usually ignored, until now.

"Shut _up_ Cass. I know he's pathetic. He's the freaking scum of the Earth. I already _knew_ that." I took a deep breathe. "I just didn't know he was_ that _desperate for attention."

We stood there in silence for a few moments, just soaking everything in.

"I should call Maggie." I whispered after a minute and a half passed by. Cassie nodded.

I whipped out my cell phone and pressed the 2nd speed dial, listening to it ring, and ring, and ri-

"Hello, Maggie Parker speaking."

I looked up from my shoes and locked eyes with Cassie, who was giving me a sad look. I shook my head and looked back down. I didn't need this now.

"Hey Mags, it's me." I said softly to the phone.

"Madison! What's going on?" Concern wrapped around her words. I gripped the kitchen counter tightly, my knuckles turning a shade of pale white.

"They know Mags, they know it all. And it's all _his _fault."

Please Review! That would be amazing :)

But _please_ no flaming!


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry It's so short, but we had a death in the family. I'll be posting longer ones as soon as this funeral business is done with :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

* * *

**2 years earlier**

"Madison, are you in here?"

The door to Madison's bedroom creaked open slowly, revealing the figure of 21 year old Nate Black. As he looked around the empty room, he closed the door behind him.

"One second Nate!" He heard Madison call from her bathroom. So, like the gentleman he was, he took a seat on Madison's bed, waiting patiently for her to come out of the bathroom.

Nate and Madison had officially become a "couple" only 2 weeks ago, but word had gotten around fast. What else could you expect from Hollywood?

Though Madison wasn't famous, her face, along with Nate's, was on the cover of almost every gossip magazine. Madison hardly minded though. She was absolutely smitten when it came to attention.

Little did either of them know, that would be one of her biggest downfalls.

A minute had passed before the brunette finally emerged from her bathroom, clad in a bright yellow sundress and white heels. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail, and her make-up was light.

"Beautiful." Nate whispered in her ear as he pulled her into his waiting arms. He had been waiting all day to hold her, and he had finally gotten what he wanted. Madison giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. "You're terribly sappy," She teased with a grin as she backed out of his hold, "But it works for you. Come on Mr. Black, we have a BBQ to get too!"

The two were heading to Nate's brothers house for a family dinner, sure to be filled with endless questions about the couples blooming relationship. '_His family had always wanted us to get together…' _Madison thought with a grin. _'Ever since we were young.'_

Nate led her out of Madison's apartment, and held her hand as she turned to lock the door. When the pair finally made their way to Nate's car, he opened the passenger door for her. Madison's cheeks turned a faint shade of crimson.

**

* * *

**

Back to Present

After Madison had ended her call with Maggie, her faithful publicist, she walked over to her off-white refrigerator. She didn't speak as she unloaded random ingredients onto her counter, which scared Cassie.

Madison wasn't supposed to hold things in like that. Dr. Carson had told her that multiple times. It just built up in her, until she exploded all at once. She couldn't go through that again.

"M-Maddie?" The blonde asked, walking over to her best friend, who was grabbing a bottle of mustard from the top shelf, blank-faced.

"Yeah Cass?" Madison asked, not bothering to look at her.

"Are you gunna be alright?"

She faltered for a moment as she looked at Cassie. Finally, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh through her nose. "Yeah." She responded, continuing on her tirade. "I just gotta make a sandwich."

Cassie rolled her eyes. Of course Madison would be hungry at a time like this. Her career was about to be flushed down the toilet, and she was making a turkey and mustard sandwich.

But, she decided not to press the subject anymore. "Alright. I'm going to go, so call me if you need anything?" She asked, to which Madison nodded half-heartedly.

"Sure, whatever."

The blonde nodded sadly and grabbed her keys from the counter, more than ready to leave the tense room.

"Just remember what Dr. Carson told you." She told her firmly, before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

'_Damn Nate. Damn Dr. Carson. Damn Cassie. Damn everyone.' _Madison thought to herself as she maliciously attacked her slice of bread with mustard.

'_How dare he! What did I ever do to him? God, I broke up with him 2 years ago. __**2 years ago!**__ Doesn't the boy ever forget? Jesus Nate! Just move on!'_

Though she didn't realize it, hot tears were running down her now bright red cheeks.

'_Why did he have to go run his big mouth? Why did he have to tell those reporters __**absolutely everything? **__Is he that cold-hearted?'_

She paused for a moment.

'_Of course he is.'_

She let out a frustrated groan and placed a few slices of turkey on top of her already mustard-filled piece of bread, before taking the two slices and smashing them together, making a slapping sound.

She didn't need this right now… she didn't need Nate coming back into her life again. Things were already difficult, and he was just adding flame to the fire. A _big _flame. No, a _hell-bent on ruining everything _flame.

Nate was going to pay big time for this.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the shortness!**

**Also, I know this is all pretty confusing right now, but over the next few chapter there will be subtle hints dropped and more information explained :)**


End file.
